the_immoralsfandomcom-20200214-history
Katori Tatsuya
Katori Tatsuya,is a secretary working in The Arimiya Tower for The Arimiya Family, his father Kadono Tatsuya was a safe keeper who was fired on corruption charges, but it turns out that his father was innocent he got discouraged and called Katori explaining to him what had happened and ask him to take revenge on Kamoshige. Soon after his father died and Kamoshige hired Katori as a secretary in honor to forgive him for what he did to his father, but Katori doesn't care he swore to get his revenge on Kamoshige for ruining his father's career.Three months later Kamoshige suddenly dies of heart failure,knowing now he can't avenge his father Katori finds out that Kamoshige left a large inheritance in his safe box but manage to change the password before he died.The person who has access to the money will gain power and become the successor to Kamoshige,while the Arimiya family is conflict for the hidden money Kamoshige's current wife Lady Sumire ask Katori to get information about the PIN number for the safe box from her step-daughters by having sexual intercourse with them to receive any type of useful information. The first daughter, Lady Misora was very curious about Katori because she knew about the incident involving Katori's father and thinks Katori sneak into the Organization with a fake name (Katori) to get his hands on the money, she lures him into her room where they can talk in private.He explains that Kamoshige hired him when his father died to work for him. she then apologizes to Katori since she misunderstood him & ask Katori then asks him if he would like to team up with her in order to find out the PIN number for the safe box.Curious Katori ask her what she plans to do with it? Angrily, she confessed that she doesn't want her step-mother inherited the money and have power over her. Katori smiles and asked her what will he get in return for helping her.Curious Misato ask him f he wants or something else, she then proceeds to have oral sex with Katori, even though Katori ejaculates twice he seems to keep getting back hard and decides to please Misato by having sex with her, she refuses but soon after she starts enjoying it.After they both climax, Katori ask Misato about her older sister, Chisato's weakness in order to control her. Misora then explains to him that Chisato is a lesbian and uses the maid Emiri for pleasurement, surprised by this, Katori realize that it's going to be difficult to get any information from Chisato and decides to plan his next step carefully. As he leaves Misora's room and returns to his room,Emiri is in his room tiding his bed.She greets him and starts to blush. Katori approaches her about to ask her a question, their he preforms anal sex with her & asks her what Chisato makes her do for her punishment she reveals to Katori that Chisato lets her preform oral sex with her secretly in the laundry Room.The following day Katori's partner Yuhara reveals to him that rumors are going around about him ,she also notice that Emiri's behavior has change and warns him that Lady Chisato might soon find out but Katori told Yuhara not to worried about it.Later Katori secretly meets with Emiri in the Laundry Room, she begins crying saying that she's afraid that Lady Chisato might find out that she had sex with him. Katori explains to her not to worry, since there's no evidence but he will help her out if Lady Chisato finds out. Afterwards Katori meets with Lady Chisato while she was discussing something to Lady Shion about their step-father Kamoshige Shion starts crying & begs her to stop, Katori interrupts them and show Lady Chisato an image on his cellphone which terrifies her,Shion curious ask her what's wrong, Katori advise her to go back to her room so that he can handle the situation.Shion refuses until Chisato tells her it's alright and returns to her room.Chisato and Katori goes into Chisato's room to talk in private. The image reveals Chisato having oral sex with Emiri thinking Katori might black mail her, Chisato asks him What he plans to do with the image.Katori looking at the image realize that Emiri is not really enjoy the oral sex but Chisato is and ask her why she become a lesbian. Chisato angry by this, she tells him it's none of his business, Katori thinks it's a disappointment since she's such a beautiful women and wonders why Kamoshige kept her in The Arimiya Family since her mother was thrown out,Chisato claims she doesn't know, but Katori thinks it's because she was a virgin,that Kamoshige love to take women's virgin for good luck and it was his favorite hobby, remembering Kamoshige raping her, Chisato begs Katori to stop,but he continues saying that she and Shion were rape the same,Chisato falls down on her bed crying telling Katori that it didn't happened,Katori realize he was right and apologizes for what Kamoshige had done to her. Chisato states that Men are only interesting in the humiliation of women, Katori explains to her that not all men are the same,and shows her he's nothing like Kamoshige and starts kissing her then preforms oral sex together. Chisato not scared to have sex now starts having intercourse with Katori, as he ejaculates on her she moans and tells him she enjoys it and ask hi what he plans to do with her now. Katori then smiles at Chisato. Chapter 2 In episode 2, it retells the story but in a different way, While Katori is tidying up the hall after Kamoshige's funeral.Yuhara enters the hall & approaches Katori telling him she knows who he is, curious Katori ask Yuhara what she means, until Kamoshige's spirit possessed Katori as he falls unconscious. He sees a vision of Kamoshige memory, of him molesting Shion right next to the safe box, as he change the pass code Kamoshige drops dead and Shion sees everything. As he regains consciousness, Katori visits Lady Sumire, who offers him to stay at The Arimiya residence,to help her figure out the PIN number for the safe box and ask him to rape her daughters for pleasure, to receive any information that might help her. As he leaves Lady Sumire room, he encounters Lady Chisato & Lady Misora haven't an argument in the hallway about the inheritance, Misora notice him and appoarches him and ask him if he is Kadono's son, since his father was wrongly accused of black maling Kamoshige she wonders why Katori's here. Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Alive